


Marks

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [104]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, birthmark kink, if that's a thing, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Frank has a thing for birthmarks





	Marks

Frank has a thing for birthmarks.

Call him a freak, a lot of people do, these days. It won’t stop being true.

Maria, sadly, didn’t have any, only one tiny spot on her back that got slightly darker when she was tanned, and that had been enough for him. Summer sex with his wife was his favorite kind of sex, just because that small little mark would be more pronounced.

Karen, on the other hand, has a map of them all over her body. They drove him consistently and steadily crazier with time.

That one above her lip pulled a smile out of him when he was strapped to that hospital bed.

The ones on her neck distracted him for a long time, starting at the prison visits and culminating on him losing track of what she was saying while he stared at them, right before he kissed her for the first time.

To his delight, those three little spots were not the only ones.

A long day walking around outside left her irritated, with a headache, but the skin of her face gained a prominent blush, making freckles - usually nearly perfectly blended with her skin - stand out over her nose and cheeks.

Frank cured her headache and helped improve her mood that day by littering kisses all over her face, his eyes roaming her features while he moved slowly, but intensely within her.

There were three spots on her abdomen, a minimalistic constellation, or a incredibly easy game of connect the dots, if you will, that he never got tired of playing. With his eyes, his fingers, his tongue, an actual marker once, drawing lines from one spot to the other, making her laugh, kissing the finite designs from one to another.

“Frank”, she says the next morning, belly stained with pen ink, a sweet hand on his hair. “We have to get up.”

“No”, he replies while kissing down her torso, following the path he designed for himself based on those spots, using his hands to move her nightgown up and, eventually, off. “Let’s never wear clothes again.”

Her smile is lazy as she lets him peruse the expanse of her skin with his lips and his hands, giving up at the idea of getting up and off the bed, for now.

His favorite is the one right under her right butt cheek.

“It’s actually helpful”, she says when he states that fact with her, standing in her underwear in front of her mirror. “I use it to decide if something is too short.”

“That so?” He asks, sitting on her bed, watching as she picks a shirt to wear for the day.

“Yeah. If I can see it, it’s too short. If I can’t, it’s not too short.”

He kisses the tiny one under her ear every time he greets her or settles behind her in bed to sleep, a non verbal “hello” and “good night”.

There are uncountable things about Karen that he finds attractive, that turn him on, that trap his gaze and make him day - and night - dream about her, a million ways she can make him lose his mind and the ability to form coherent sentences, but those birthmarks, those little things that adorn her skin in an unique way never fail to make his blood boil in his veins, going from endearing to sexy, depending on his mood, her mood, the weather, how their day went.

Frank discovers a new one after almost a year, on that place on her waist he always places his hands. He asks if it’s new, she confirms it is, and he decides it looks like a “C”.

“For Castle”, he says, bringing her under him, excited and aroused that he has a new spot to kiss and caress and stare at.

Call him a freak. A lot of people do, these days.

She never does.


End file.
